


Mucho por delante

by Unconditional_S



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Castration, Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Collars, Dubious Consent, Knotting, M/M, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, Self-Lubrication, Sub John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unconditional_S/pseuds/Unconditional_S
Summary: Stiles, un gusto volver a verte. - De volvió el saludo. - Pasa adelante. Veo que tomaste la decisión de quedártelo.Así es, no podía imaginármelo con algún otro Alfa. - Dijo Stiles pasando al interior de la clínica





	Mucho por delante

**Author's Note:**

> No se porque estoy obsesionada con esta pareja, pero bueno! Porqué no aprovecharlo?

Dr. Deaton un gusto. - Stiles saludo cortésmente, ofreciendo su mano

Stiles, un gusto volver a verte. - De volvió el saludo. - Pasa adelante. Veo que tomaste la decisión de quedártelo.

Así es, no podía imaginármelo con algún otro Alfa. - Dijo Stiles pasando al interior de la clínica, dándole espacio a su padre y omega para que el Dr. Deaton lo pudiera observar.

Hola John. - Saludo Deaton cuando entro John 

Hola Alfa Deaton. - Contesto suavemente quedándose detrás de Stiles.

Toma asiento por favor Stiles. - Stiles tomo asiento al mismo tiempo que Deaton tomaba el suyo, John se quedó parado a la par de Stiles. - Veo que tienes todo controlado.

Sí, costo un poco doblegarlo, pero ahora es un Omega sumiso, como debe de ser ¿No es así Omega?

Sí Alfa. - Respondió John ruborizando completamente. 

Después de la muerte de mamá estaba algo arisco, pero ya lo tengo solucionado. - Stiles sonrió 

\- Me alegro. – Sonrió Deaton. - Bueno, aquí tengo los resultados de los exámenes que se le realizaron, me complace decirte que esta todo en orden y que todavía es capaz de portar cachorros, su fertilidad es del 78% lo cual es muy bueno, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, podrás preñarlo rápidamente en este próximo celo.

Eso es bueno, ¿escuchaste Omega?, pronto cargaras en ti a mis cachorros. - John asintió completamente ruborizado- Oh, no tiene por qué darte pena, para eso fueron creados ustedes. ¿No es así Dr. Deaton?

Por supuesto. - Sonrió Deaton. - Ahora si estás de acuerdo, podemos pasar al examen físico.

Claro. - Asintió contento Stiles.

John desvístete y preséntate en la camilla. - Dijo Deaton, John busco la mirada de Stiles, que ya estaba parado, para ver su permiso.

Claro Omega, tienes mi permiso. - Contesto orgulloso Stiles.

John se desvistió delante de ambos Alfas, mostrando su cuerpo sin músculos, pero bien formado, su cadera ancha, su trasero grande y firme, y su pene pequeño encerrado en una jaula. Subió a la camilla sobre sus manos y rodillas, para luego acomodarse y quedar con sus hombros y pecho pegados a la camilla y su trasero totalmente empinado, con las piernas abiertas, presentándose delante de los dos Alfas, sin ninguna protesta. Logrando que Stiles soltara un gruñido de completa satisfacción. Deaton se acercó posicionándose entre las piernas del Omega.

Puedes acercarte si lo deseas Stiles.- A lo que el otro no tardo ni dos segundos en acercarse para ver el procedimiento.- No uso guantes para que el Omega no se estrese.- Stiles simplemente asintió como respuesta.- Como puedes observar se ha colocado en perfecta posición, como un Omega completamente sumiso, su entrada tiene un buen color rosáceo.-Menciono al separar los glúteos, dejando ver la entrada, soltó uno de los glúteos he introdujo dos dedos, provocando un sonido atragantado departe del Omega.- Hay lubricación sin necesidad del celo, eso es bueno. Esta algo apretada pero es normal, lo puedes solucionar con dildos de entrenamiento empezando con el más pequeño y cambiándolo cada cuatro días por uno más grande hasta llegar al que tú deseas, después de un corto periodo de tiempo te aseguro que no podrá dormir sin tener algo que lo mantenga lleno. ¿Podrías quitarle la jaula? ¿Por qué se la colocaste? Claro, si no es grosero de mi parte preguntar.

Claro que no. - Contesto Stiles al tiempo que se la quitaba. - Se masturbo creyendo que yo no me daría cuenta, pero como tú me mencionaste una vez, deseo que solo sea capaz de correrse por mi pene penetrándolo sin necesidad de que se masturbe. 

Claro, es bueno que no se lo permitas. Es un Omega, no tiene por qué tener la necesidad de masturbarse, es y debe ser capaz de alcanzar el orgasmo solo con la estimulación del miembro de su Alfa. Ahora veamos…- Deaton comenzó a penetrar la entrada de John primero despacio y luego aumento gradualmente la velocidad. Logrando que John fuera un mar de gemidos, se aseguró de presionar y acariciar la próstata del Omega que sollozaba por la sobre estimulación, su pequeño pene ya erecto y goteante. Después de unas cuantas penetraciones directas a la próstata del Omega, este se corrió sin necesidad de masturbarlo. Retiro sus dedos lentamente. - Perfecto, ahora veamos sus pezones. Voltéate John. - Este respondió asintiendo sumisamente volteándose y quedando sobre su espalda. Mostrando sus pezones erectos y rozados, Deaton tomo ambos entre sus dedos y comenzó a estrujarlos suavemente, consiguiendo gemidos queditos de parte del Omega. - Están perfectos, no dudo en que tomaran un buen tamaño cuando se llenen de leche para alimentar a los cachorros. Bueno, casi se me olvidaba mencionarlo, si deseas hay una forma de que su fertilidad aumente.

Enserio, ¿cómo? -Pregunto Stiles, un tanto interesado.

Castrándolo, es un procedimiento sencillo, pero muy efectivo; provoca que el Omega se vuelva más sumiso y por supuesto incrementa la fertilidad. La operación tarda menos de media hora y el proceso de curación es de una semana. - Explico calmadamente Deaton.

Ante tales palabras John quedo pasmado y aterrado, había escuchado de ese procedimiento, pero nunca creyó que el seria de esos Omegas.

Vamos Omega, no pongas ese rostro. Deberías estar agradecido con el Dr. Deaton por sugerirlo, es para tu beneficio. - Exclamo alegre Stiles.

Me disculpo Alfa Deaton, gracias por preocuparse por mí. - Dijo apenado John.

No hay problema Omega, es mi deber ver lo que es mejor para ti. ¿Y dime qué piensas Stiles? -

Pues siendo sincero, ¡me encantaría castrar al Omega! ¿Cuándo podría traerlo? - Exclamo Stiles encantado.

Pues no tengo ninguna cita después de ustedes, así que no sería problema hacerlo ahora, si tú deseas. -

¡Perfecto! - Stiles estaba satisfecho con la respuesta del Doctor.

\--------

Media hora después, Stiles salía alegre del consultorio con John, después de agradecer al Dr. Deaton. Subieron al Jeep y fueron directamente a casa.  
Llegando bajaron despacio e ingresaron a la casa.

Bien Omega, te comportaste bien, mereces un descanso. Pero terminando la semana procuraremos corregir el error de mamá y nos aseguraremos de preñarte lo más pronto posible. Por lo menos tendremos unos 4 cachorros, al fin y al cabo, para eso sirven ustedes los Omegas, mamá cometió un error al ser tan suave contigo. - Decía calmadamente Stiles, para luego colocarle un collar con un engarce para sujetarlo a una cadena. -Hermoso, te ves tan perfecto con este collar Omega, mí Omega. -Stiles se desabrochaba el pantalón, para luego sacar su erección y sentarse en el sofá. -De rodillas Omega y mantén mi pene caliente.

Lentamente John se arrodillo, para no lastimarse las puntadas, sujeto la erección de su Alfa, tratando de meter toda en su boca; pues esta es bastante grande, digna de un Alfa, unos 18 o 22 centímetro. 

Tranquilo, pronto podrás meterla toda. - Mencionaba Stiles, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de John.

\--------

Una semana después, Stiles estaba en el consultorio de Deaton, quien revisaba las puntadas de John.

Perfecto, se ha curado a cabalidad, quedará esta pequeña cicatriz que se irá desapareciendo poco a poco. Ya puedes empezar a fecundar al Omega, los exámenes que realizamos a medias de la semana arrojaron un 83% de fertilidad y no dudo que vaya a aumenta, ¿algún cambio que hayas notado? - Pregunto Deaton algo curioso.

Claro, ahora John se somete con más facilidad, sus pechos han crecido un poco más y no ha intentado tocarse desde la castración, ah casi se me olvidaba, ha estado lubricando más. - Respondió un Stiles orgulloso.

Esas son muy buenas noticias, la lubricación no es problema, es más, demuestran su incremento en la fertilidad, no dudo en que quedara preñado muy rápido y el crecimiento en los pechos es perfecto, será más leche para los cachorros. - Menciono Deaton. - Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Muchas gracias Deaton. - Agradeció Stiles

\--------

Dos días después del chequeo con Deaton, Stiles regreso a casa después de haber realizado unos trabajos, para encontrarse con una grata sorpresa, John había entrado en celo, el olor inundaba toda la casa y el Omega estaba en el suelo de la sala retorciéndose.

¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! - Exclamo con sorna Stiles.

¡Alfa! Por favor… Alfa. - Eran las únicas palabras que exhalaba John, preso del deseo y la necesidad. 

Que Omega tan irrespetuoso. - jugueteo Stiles. - Pero está bien, solo por esta vez, dime lo que desea Omega.

¡Nudo! Necesito… Por favor. - Los ojos de John estaban llenos de lujuria y necesidad.

Hmm que perra tan necesitada, ¡Preséntate! - Nada más al decir esa palabra, Stiles ya tenía a John, con el trasero empinado, los hombros y el pecho sobre el suelo. Stiles se desvistió para luego arrodillarse detrás del Omega, el cual solo llevaba puesta una tanga como única ropa. - Mírate que grosero, estas totalmente empapado, no eres más que una perra ¿No es así? - Pregunto Stiles, moviendo un poco la tanga sin retirarla, dejando ver la entrada sonrosada, palpitante y húmeda del Omega.

¡Síííí! - Exclamo John

Si ¿Qué? Omega. - Reto Stiles.

Solo soy una perra Alfa, su perra. - Dijo John, ya no importándole lo que estaba diciendo.

Así es Omega, MI PERRA. - Casi grito Stiles, antes de adentrarse de una sola estocada en el Omega, sin importarle no haberlo preparado.

El Omega grito de placer, Stiles lo penetraba salvajemente sin dar lugar a que John se acomodara, estuvieron así unos minutos más hasta que el nudo de Stiles empezó a crecer, haciendo la entrada y salida de la polla un poco más difícil, segundos después el nudo creció hasta su máximo esplendor quedando encerrado en el Omega, quien ya se había corrido dos veces y ahora solo era un manojo de gemidos y palabras incoherentes, ya casi perdiendo el sentido, pero antes de que lo hiciera Stiles mordió el cuello de John marcándolo así totalmente como su Omega. 

Te espera mucho por delante John. -Sonrió satisfecho Stiles.


End file.
